<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Surprise by CrazyLabRat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486050">Unexpected Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLabRat/pseuds/CrazyLabRat'>CrazyLabRat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLabRat/pseuds/CrazyLabRat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't mean anything. </p><p>I've told myself that at least a hundred times today, but even as I held the small carefully wrapped bundle in my palms, I knew that simply wasn't true. </p><p>It was a step. </p><p>A significant step. </p><p>It was a step towards someone else... with the hope that they'd reach back out to me, too. </p><p>Or: The one where Iruka makes the first move.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my duckies!</p><p>I know I've been away for a little bit, but there's no way I'd miss such an important day!</p><p>Happy Birthday Hatake Kakashi! </p><p>This is just a small fluffy piece I wrote, earlier this year, on my own birthday. </p><p>I saved it for the sole purposes of posting it today. Lol. </p><p>I hope you all enjoy it!</p><p>As always, any and all mistakes will be corrected in due course. </p><p>Now then...</p><p>Enough noise from me. </p><p>On with the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It doesn't mean anything. </em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>I've told myself that at least a hundred times today, but even as I held the small carefully wrapped bundle in my palms, I knew that simply wasn't true. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a step. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A significant step. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a step towards someone else... with the hope that they'd reach back out to me, too. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It showed I hoped to be closer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That I wanted to be more than acquaintances. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And doing it, actually giving this small little gift, would put me at risk for rejection. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That risk was also quite high, given then intended recipient. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The whole idiotic thing was probably a fool's errand, at the very best. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>But</em>...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I sighed and stared out into the forest. Class had ended ten minutes ago... though I still hadn't left. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If I don't give it to him today, then the whole trouble of buying and wrapping the damned thing would be utterly pointless. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And everyone should get at least <em>one</em> present on a day such as this. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regardless of the person who gives it, or any lack of familiar relationship between them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I've noticed him for years, but that's hardly a surprise. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Everyone</em> knows who he is. That's a given. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What he's done for every citizen, whether they be civilian or ninja... he's protected us all. Countless times. And for at least half of those innumerable instances, he'd only just barely made it back alive. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But so far as I can tell, no one else really <em>looks</em> at him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Which is kind of heartbreaking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The least anyone could do is something small like this. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But no other person seems to even try. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I've never seen or heard of anyone even offering him anything. It's like the day goes by without anyone knowing or even caring. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, anyone but me. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I care. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Too</em> much, sure... </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But that's entirely beside the point. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This isn't about what I hope to gain, or what I'd like to happen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This day isn't about me at all. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I sighed again, and collected my things. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was time to find him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alas, this task seemed to be against the will of the gods... As a quick walk around the village turned up empty.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A fact which only made me frown. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I had to work the mission desk soon, and would have to wait until my short shift finished, before I could try again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Two sets of eyes locked onto my small bundle as I'd greeted their owners, and took my usual chair. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Izumo and Kotetsu, being nothing if not annoyingly persistent, wouldn't shut up about the present.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What is it?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Who is it for?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Why's it such a secret?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The pair of them sounded much more like the children I teach every day, rather than the trained adult shinobi they were supposed to be. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It didn't help that the desk was slow, either. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With nothing to really distract them from the sight of the package, it meant there was no buffer to shield me from their curiosity. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Which also didn't help my mood. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I finally got so fed up that I threw a couple of blank scrolls at them, just to make it all stop. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And it was then, as they both easily dodged, and cackled in glee, that Hatake Kakashi walked in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My face, which was already rosy with anger, turned a light crimson as he approached my desk... a scroll in hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No wonder I hadn't been able to find him earlier. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Welcome home, Kakashi-san."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He seemingly smiled at me as his eye curled up in that way it often does, whenever he returns from a mission. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." He paused for a moment before his eye darted towards the two jerks nearby, then traveled back to meet my gaze. "May I ask what is so funny? Or would I rather not know?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I sighed as the snickers increased from my left, until they gave in to all pretense, and just laughed out loud once more... I think Izumo even snorted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gently taking the scroll, I ducked my head to read it while I answered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They're just more interested in acting like pre-genin brats than the grown men they're supposed to be. My apologies."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eye seemed to arch higher as his mask shifted, probably to respond, but Izumo beat him to it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He brought in a present, but won't say who it's for, or what it is... and getting him all riled up is way more entertaining than sitting here in silence. Boredom can kill, you know?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I may have stamped the report with a little more force than necessary, but the older man standing before me seemed to take that, and everything else, in stride. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A present?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I nodded as I carefully filed away his scroll, and turned back to face him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With another heavy sigh, my right hand strayed out to gingerly pull the much discussed package forth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was now, or never.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He could be off and running again before my shift even ended. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Though it surprised me how easy it suddenly was to ignore my coworkers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was also nothing to stand and bend my head while holding the brightly wrapped present aloft in a clear offering.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Happy birthday, Kakashi-san. I wanted to express my sincere gratitude for everything you have done, and continue to do, for all of us. It's not much, but I hope it brings you some small amount of the very happiness that you've made sure to keep safe for Konoha, all this time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Izumo and Ko seemed to be stupefied enough to remain silent, now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thank the gods for such small favors. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I didn't have the courage to lift my eyes and take in Kakashi's expression, or what little of it could be discerned, anyway...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I could only hide my face and wait, to see what he might do. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a long, pulse quickening moment before anything happened. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My heart was pounding in my ears, as anxiety began to swirl and pool in my gut. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Perhaps I'd stepped too far?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But then the small package was carefully lifted from my fingers, and I finally looked up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eye was wide. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In shock, or surprise, maybe?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And he was standing tall, to his full height. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not slouched and uncaring as he usually carried himself...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And it struck me that I'd never actually seen him stand up pin straight like that before. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He seemed so much taller than I'd ever known him to be, and yet, somehow so very young... pinned in place by some unknown force, carefully turning my gift over in his fingertips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Like he was utterly confused at this unexpected development. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I smiled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's nothing big, but I was hoping you hadn't had the time to get it yourself, just yet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked to me, for just a moment... and then back to his present. But still he hadn't moved to open it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, Iruka-sensei..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>My smile only grew wider. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It was my pleasure. Open it whenever you like. I do hope it's acceptable, at the very least. I must admit that I wasn't sure of anything else that might make you happy. I simply don't know enough to get you anything better." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I was rambling on, I knew... but I really couldn't seem to stop myself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I've never, ever seen him speechless like this...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was utterly endearing. I honestly wished for a camera or something, so I could capture the moment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alas, my own eyes and the memory alone, would have to suffice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I... I think I'll open it later. I wasn't aware that you knew when my birthday was."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The last sentence wasn't spoken as a question, but I heard his curiosity all the same. His hands deftly pocketed my small gift, as his gaze returned to my face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It isn't something I had to go out of my way to find out. And you have my apologies if I've overstepped in any way... it's just, everyone should get at least one present on their birthday. You, even more so. It's only a small token of my thanks. So please don't dwell on it too much."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>One of his hands lifted to scratch at the back of his head, his other drifting over the pouch he'd tucked my gift into. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The gesture honestly so awkward that I couldn't help but find it endearing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. No apologies necessary. I just wasn't... Uh, I mean to say that it was just unexpected. But it's not unpleasant. Thank you, sensei."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I was practically beaming at him as I bowed once more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn't say much after that, just waved and made his way out of the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Still, I waited until he was gone before I sat back down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So you like Kakashi?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I sighed and grabbed another blank scroll. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a direct hit, right between Izumo's eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ko wisely chose to keep his trap shut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Someone was following me. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I had made it pretty much the whole way home, and the presence didn't feel threatening, so I hadn't done more than track their distance from me. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They didn't come too close, and they'd stopped masking their steps now that my doorway was in view. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Iruka-sensei... might I trouble you for a moment?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I stopped short. A smile alighting my face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>If this particular ninja had wanted to remain anonymous, I'd never have sensed his presence in the first place. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My mouth opened easily, as I turned to face his approaching silhouette.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course, Kakashi-san. What can I do for you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He seemed to falter in his steps, ever so slightly, before closing the remaining distance between us. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just... just Kakashi is fine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I nodded in acceptance, waiting to hear him out... and rather curious at how close he'd chosen to come to my person. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was in that moment that I realized I had to look up a bit higher than usual to meet his gaze. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His hands weren't in his pockets, and his shoulders were drawn back, not curled forward as they usually would be in his typical slouch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I just wanted to, I mean... my present. I've opened it... and it's the best birthday gift you could've possibly given. I just felt the need to thank you again, properly. Also..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I'd already lifted a hand to wave away his thanks, and say that it hadn't been necessary to say again, but his last word stayed my tongue for a moment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My eyes blinked, once, twice, three times... before he decided to continue. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why did you... Was there really no other meaning behind it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>My lips and tongue dried up in an instant, while my throat clicked around a hard swallow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was my turn to stutter over my own words, this time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"N-no other meaning?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nodded... his eye scanning my features sporadically. Darting to and fro, in no discernable pattern that I could see. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I tried to fight the tiny blush I felt rising in my cheeks. But it was no use. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wasn't called a genius for nothing. And if he were confronting me so soon, and in such a way, I could only see one possible reason why. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I did overstep then... I, I'm sorry... I just, I couldn't bear the thought of you not receiving a single gift today. I didn't mean to invade your privacy, or cause any discomfort. I assure you. It won't... it won't happen again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I made to bow low, but realized relatively quickly that there wasn't enough space between us and had to abort the attempt mid-motion. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This made no sense, as there had been plenty only a moment prior. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No... that's not what I meant... just, wait."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A timid brush of fingertips against one of my elbows startled me into stillness and silence, and it took me a moment or two longer than it should have to realize two things. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One, his breathing had picked up... </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I knew this not because I could hear it, but because I could feel it fanning gently against my cheek. Even through his mask. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And two, his fingers were still gently squeezing my elbow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The touch scalding in comparison to the cool September evening air. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I just wanted to know why... You don't usually do such things for anyone besides Naruto. We're not close enough for this to be considered typical. We're not close at all... Not that I would mind if we were."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>My brow creased in total confusion, but before I could reply, he spoke again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Words just tumbling forth... rushed, and almost sounding... panicked?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You had to go in and buy it... in <em>public</em>. Something you once screamed that neither you, nor any other self-respecting ninja would <em>ever</em> do. As I recall, not even if your very life depended upon it. So why now? Why for me? It, it gives me hope... Surely you must realize that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I blinked, again. Completely sure that I'd misheard him somehow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I know... such an intelligent reply. But what else could I say? Nothing more suitable was coming to mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Perhaps I'd had an accident, and hit my head somehow, and this was a dream?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He took a deep breath in, slowly, and exhaled in a steady, careful, and measured sort of way. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can't tell what else you could possibly mean by this... You're not so cruel as to play such a joke on someone's birthday. Even given your penchant for pranks, I <em>know</em> you would never stoop so low... So, can I take your gift to mean that there is hope for me here, yet?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That typically false jovial voice of his dipped into something sincere, warm, and slow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The timber of it almost like a caress in itself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His ever covered nose gently bumped against mine, and another soft squeeze at my elbow alerted me to <em>exactly</em> how close we now stood. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Out in the middle of the street, just outside my apartment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd successfully maneuvered so near to me that I could see the weaving in the fabric of his mask. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>We were sharing breaths now. Both sets coming out rapid, and hitched, in turns. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And I knew I was as red as cherry. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My cheeks ran so hot that there's no way he couldn't feel it, as close as we were. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But propriety be damned, because this reaction was certainly not what I'd expected at all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And I wasn't one to look any gift horse in the mouth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My right hand lifted of its own accord, so that my fingertips could trace the fabric covering his jawline. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And it was fascinating to watch him lean ever so timidly into the light touch. Like a weary puppy, starving for affection, but unwilling to believe they won't be hurt by the proffered palm drawing near. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm afraid there seems to have been a terrible misunderstanding here on both our parts, and I think it's time we rectified it. I don't have anything so appropriate as a cake for you... but I can certainly offer some sake, or at the very least, some tea. Won't you come in, so that we might discuss this inside?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nodded, ever so slightly, but made no attempt to move away at all.</p>
  <p>In fact, the fingertips that still held me in place seemed to flex, as if he had no intention of letting go. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So, I sighed with a small but hopefully stunned sort of smile, and flickered is inside...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I'd thought that within the confines of my house, he might be more inclined to relax, but this seemed only to amplify his need to keep me close. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For now his hands both did move. But only to coil around my waist and pull me flush against him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You said there's been some sort of misunderstanding between us, sensei... I'd like to rectify it as well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He paused for just a moment, scanning my face twice before continuing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're blushing. Your heart rate has nearly doubled. You seem to be having trouble managing your breathing, and you've not once pulled away from my grasp... I can only come to one conclusion, given your lack of refusal to my advances... but I will ask, because two perfect gifts in one day seems a bit too much, don't you think?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His tone was questioning, and hopeful. I couldn't help but laugh and slide a hand of my own up the length of his arm, over his shoulder, until I could weave my fingers into the strands of hair I found at the back of his neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Technically you haven't asked anything yet... but I'll answer anyway."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I had to lean up more than I'd expected, but my lips found their way to his cloth covered cheek all the same. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I wouldn't go so far as to call me or my feelings anything like a gift, but they do exist. And have, for quite some time." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then he was hugging me tightly. Air leaving him in the most relieved of sighs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If two gifts is too much, I can always save the second for some other time..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His arms locked me in place as I playfully tried to break free. </p>
  <p>His voice low in my ear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. I think perhaps I'll become spoiled, just for today. If that is alright with you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I let my fingers drift up into his hair and laughed a little.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don't need my permission for that. I'm the one giving the presents, aren't I?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And our usual banter became something different, now. Something sweeter, and far less aggravating. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Careful sensei... you leave yourself too defenseless. A lesser man might take advantage."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I hummed in agreement and knocked my head against his, gently. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not enamored with a lesser man, though. Surely you realize I have better taste than that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His chest rumbled against mine in a particularly pleased way. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think I might start actually looking forward to this day more." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I snickered. Unable to resist teasing just a little. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Already thinking about what other sorts of presents you might want in the future?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He loosened his grip just enough to lean back and stare intensely into my eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Careful now... I may not be a lesser man, but I do have a breaking point."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I wanted to continue this back and forth, but my tongue refused to move. And my cheeks were hot once more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The way he was focused on me sent a thrill down my spine. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So intent, and heavy... and somehow hot. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It took a full minute before I could summon enough breath to reply. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then which do you prefer today... Tea, or sake?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A thumb appeared, tracing my cheekbone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have everything I want right here, thank you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And I couldn't argue with that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And there we have it, my lovelies!</p><p>Side note: This is marked complete, but any and all future birthday stuff will either be added to this, or made into a birthday series. (Of which this fic will be included)</p><p>If you liked it, please be kind and click that heart. Maybe leave a word or two as well? *gives hopeful eyes*</p><p>Side note 2: Nothing gets steamy this time because Kakashi is a gentleman. But that doesn't last forever. Lol</p><p>Side note 3: The original present, if none of you had guessed, was the latest Icha volume. *giggles*</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Until next time!</p><p>~ The Lab Rat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>